implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 8!
'Overview' See- The funnier side of Althist world: Part 3. The time line 1986 The USA launches Skylab in to orbit. 1994 Grenada rips off the Microsoft 95 OS Bush. 1999 *Grenada: We release the updated version of Grapefruit 2000 OS and sell it to Korea, Cuba, Palau, France, Saudi Arabia, Malta and China. * Brazil revives Napoleon from the dead, unfortunately, Napoleon was so excited he fell down the stairs and died again. Brazil decided to invade the moon and defeats the moon in a battle of the moon. *France deposes the Moroccan and Tunisian governments in a coup. The government is overthrown, allowing the country to be annexed by France. *Saudi Arabia: The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. They begin to fund Arab rebellions in Iran. *Korea: Declares War on Sealand but in the Battle of Sealand, Hitler says Nein and kills the whole fleet. Banana phones are invented. The people grow a third arm. 1997.6 *Chinatown in San Francisco declares war on the U.S and captures every Chinatown and declares the Chinatown Republic. *Korea: The people hibernate because they is scared of the falling leaves. *Gorbachve's evil twin, and instead jumps in a swimming pool and swims away before the cops can get there. They demand Canada to hand over the menace so they can execute him. *The UK invades invades and occupies Ireland. Anglo-German troops land in Canada, point to the sky in front of the Parliament and say the sky is falling, and only we can save you, and without even thinking they all start crying and put Canada back under UK control. Strangely, someone did see a falling acorn and a little chicken in close running away screaming, "the sky is falling, the sky is falling!!!" 2000 *The USSR declares war on a Rubix Cube. The Rubix Cube then becomes impossible to solve, even with taking off the stickers and putting them back on. The Soviets soon retreat, having 89,000 dead from the Rubix Cube. It turns out that the RC had extremely sharp sides. *Kate Winslet becomes a astronaut, then a Chellonaut. *UK troops land near Washington DC and pull the same, the sky is falling and only we can save you act, the Americans fall for it, adn they are annexed into the UKAG. The UKAG pulls the same stunt with Mexico, Cuba and Central America, and all are annexed, the same chicken screaming about the sky falling and an acorn is finally shot and cooked; it was fried and eaten by the Prime Minister, who said it tasted good. 2000.6 *The USSR government is completely killed after a large chunk of what appears to be the sky fell down on a meeting of the Communist Party. Elections are held, and Anarchists win. Ironically, they create the biggest expansion of government in the history of governments. However, the people are too busy with large chunks of sky landing on them. It turns out the UKAG was right, and to a certin extent, they were also wrong. *The Brazilian army insults the British occupied U.S so much, their self-esteem lowers to the point the people rebel against the occupiers and join Britain. Brazil, since they can, invade Central America. They offer the new USSR support aganst the Rubix Cube. Later on, the Brazilian president presses the 'off' button in the country, and they are gone. 2002 *Morgan Freeman Skips this season because he's boared. *Because of the Yakutia Genocide Goby's evil twin is sentenced to 500 years in prison in Hohholt, China. 2002.6 * USSR: The Soviet Union takes Brazil up in their offer, but since it is the Soviet Union, Rubix cube declared war on the Soviets. On an unrelated note, Cars drove you, computer used you and you killed serial murder. *Runcorn unites with Warrington as the indipenent Buncorn Republic. 2003 *Justin Bieber's fan stage a coup in the USA and bans low voices. *Korea: prison is executed for crimes against Korea. In its place, criminals are sent to Pluto in pickup trucks with rockets. *The Soviet Union quickly recoginizes the nation of Buncorn, and quickly bows down, seeing how it is futile to resist the Buncorns. 2004 *The Soviet Union invents a new season called Stuprummer. Surprisingly, it is the most freezing time of the year. *Prince Charles of the UK mounts his bike and E.T made him fly. Prince Charles took E.T home, and later that week was arrested for harboring an illegal alien. *Korea: Kim Jong Il breeds Giant Rabbits and they are made citizens. 10 ft tall rabbits live in every city. *2005 *The joint Australian/Buncorn Republic's space shuttel flies into space from Woomara, in Australia, with a rainbow following it. *The Sun Naps for this season. *Korea: An artifical sky is built and heaters are strapped to the rabbits to give people heat. A new species is created, the Rabiuman which is a Rabbit and Human offspring. It looks more like a rabbit, though. *A large terrorist attack happens in Paris today. As a result, France quickly surrenders to Germany and extreme Islamists. France is divided into 17 different nations as a result, all under the control of Gorbachve's eveil cusion and sister, who are now operating from his new home in space on the stolen Aussie/Buncorn space sttation. *The Soviet Union decides not to spend any money this year. It collapses due to bankruptcy. *''Story continues in- The funnier side of Althist world: Part 7!.'' Category:Humor Category:Timelines Category:Map Games